


Podfic: Intoxicated

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no alcohol involved, which is strange. Spencer had always thought, on those occasions when he actually allowed himself to think about this, that there would be alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intoxicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380537) by [coffeebuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha). 



Their first kiss actually didn't include alcohol at all....

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?gemn4comsjbutsq)


End file.
